1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for improving the image quality of images with scene motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visible and infrared imagers are used in a variety of commercial, industrial and military applications. For such applications, there is an ongoing need to improve the quality of the displayed image. For example, many older imagers and some newer imagers display frames of images using successive fields that are interlaced on a line-by-line basis. Thus, one field of image data is scanned onto the display on a line-by-line basis and then the next field is displayed with the lines of the second field interlaced between the lines of the first field. This interlaced scanning approach capitalizes on the inherent persistence of the display by which individual pixels on the screen remain or persist for a brief time period after a scanning electron beam is removed.
The interlaced scanning approach has certain advantages and therefore has been used for many displays. Unfortunately, when an object in scene being imaged moves at a speed higher than the field update rate of the display, the movement may cause a field-to-field skew when constructing a progressive frame of image data. While deinterlace algorithms are known in the art, common deinterlace algorithms do not correct this line-to-line skew.
In addition, these imagers typically use rolling integration detectors that sample each line in a field at different times. The integration of each line is typically staggered over a predetermined fixed time interval (e.g. 16 milliseconds). Another shortcoming associated with conventional interlaced scanning imagers then is due to the fact that scene motion with the integration time of the imager can also cause blurring and horizontal line misregistration.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a system or method for correcting line to line skew in imagers using an interlaced scanning scheme to display scenes having motion at or near the field scan rate or integration time thereof. That is, there is a need in the art for a system or method for deinterlacing fields and correcting line to line skew within a field of an imager.